Swings
by Xion Shion
Summary: On the way back from the courtroom, Miles and Phoenix run into a park which holds many dear childhood memories for them.


Hey guys! First Ace Attorney fanfic. I personally ship Miles and Phoenix as a pairing, but i think their friendship is quite adorable as well. I wrote this awhile ago and don't feel like continuing it.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the judge's gavel filled the courtroom, "Not Guilty." He announced.

Phoenix was sweating bullets, he just barely proved that his client was innocent.

It was a close and a good fight, as usual; he had almost lost. But that was to be expected since the prosecutor was Miles Edgeworth. He heard footsteps approaching him.

"You put up a good fight, Wright. As usual, luck was on your side. Detective Gumshoe managed to find a last piece of decisive evidence at the last minute." Miles spoke in his usual dignified manner.

"Hey thanks Edgew- Wait, Objection! It's not all luck! I have a brain too you know!" Phoenix protested.

"Yes, and it would be a change for the better if you had bothered to use it." Miles smirked.

Phoenix glared at Miles and reached his hand into his own pocket to grab his wallet. But all his hand met with was the cloth of his cheap suit. His hand froze and he paled.

Miles noticed his worried expression.

"What's wrong, Wright?"

"I uh, forgot to bring my wallet." Phoenix admitted sheepishly, "and I can't get back home without it."

Miles sighed, knowing what the defense attorney was going to ask next. "Alright, you may ride on my car, but I have something to do first."

"What's that?"

"I'm just heading to the department store to buy some dog food for Pess."

"Oh, okay."

Phoenix followed Miles as he began to walk towards the department store which was quite near the courthouse. He caught sight of a small playground, and saw an old swing hanging on a tree on the far corner of the playground. He stopped in his tracks.

"Wright?"

Miles noticed that Phoenix had suddenly froze.

"What's the matter?"

Phoenix suddenly felt like something hit him on the head, hard. He felt like his brain was trying to fish out something from deep inside. He was trying to find something which had been lost.

A memory suddenly began to resurface in Phoenix's mind.

_13 years ago_

_"Miles, hurry up! We're going to miss the new TV show that's coming out today!" Phoenix grabbed Miles' hand and pulled him as he ran._

_"Slow down, Phoenix! There's still loads of time till then!" Miles protested and tried to pull his hand out of the spiky-haired boy's grasp._

_The two boys were running until the spiky-haired boy suddenly stopped, and the other boy behind him bumped into him._

_"Phoenix? Why'd you suddenly stop?" _

_They had ran into a playground. Strangely it was empty and there were no signs of any people._

_Miles noticed that Phoenix was staring intently at something and followed his gaze._

_His gaze fell over a swing that was hanging on a tree, secluded in the corner._

_"Phoenix...? Don't tell me you want to ride on that swing. It would be silly and immature." Miles glanced over at Phoenix who was still staring at the swing._

_"Nooooooo, I was imagining how funny it would be if I pushed YOU on the swing." Phoenix grinned mischievously. Phoenix grabbed Miles' arm and dragged him towards the swing._

_"W-What! No way. I am not getting on that swing, I would never do something that childish!" Miles tried to resist. _

_"Come on, Miles! Just for a bit!" Phoenix pleaded. "Pleeeeease?" _

_MIles sighed. He knew how stubborn Phoenix was, and that if he resisted, he would just be wasting time. If Phoenix wanted to do something, he was definitely going to do it, no matter what. If they argued here, they might miss the show. He didn't want that, of course he would never admit it, but he loved superhero shows. _

_"If you really want to..."_

_Phoenix grinned and pushed Miles on the seat. _

_"Do I have to...?" Miles started feeling a little uncomfortable, "Honestly, i've never been on one of these before."_

_"Don't worry. It'll be fun! Trust me!" Phoenix patted his friend's back._

_"That is a difficult thing to do." Miles laughed jokingly._

_" Haha, you definitely trust me." _

_"What do you mea- Woah!" _

_Phoenix had pushed the swing pretty hard, Miles clutched tightly at the strings._

_"This is not fun!" Miles shouted out to Phoenix. His heart was hammering in his chest and his palms were becoming sweaty._

_"Relax! They're actually pretty nice when you get over the fear of falling off." Phoenix pushed the swing with less force this time._

_Miles forced himself to calm down and he slowly opened his eyes and viewed his surroundings. _

_"I'm getting off." Miles stood up._

_"Come on, you only live once! Gotta experience everything. Treat this like you're learning something new, something important. Who knows? This might help you one day!" Phoenix smiled at him encouragingly._

_"Riiight." Miles said sarcastically, "A great defense attorney definitely needs to be able to ride a swing."_

_Phoenix smiled brightly, "Yeah, who knows? Maybe there'll be a murder on a swing! Then you'll have to try and ride on one to see how the murder was committed!" _

_"That's just stupid." Miles laughed._

_"Who knows." Phoenix laughed with him._

_They spent the rest of the day playing on the swing, Miles wouldn't admit it, but he had enjoyed himself a great deal. In the end, they both had turns pushing each other._

_"Oh god, it's already so late! Time flies, huh?" Phoenix glanced at his dark blue watch and he put his arm around Miles' shoulder._

_"Yeah, we better get going." Miles replied._

_"That was great! I have never seen you so scared before!"_

_"S-Shut up, Phoenix!" Miles face turned red from embarrassment._

_"Sorry, Miles. But at least you looked like you were enjoying it when you got used to it!"_

_"Hmph, Maybe I did, a little." Miles folded his arms and looked away. _

_Phoenix suddenly put his arms around Miles and hugged him._

_Miles was surprised by this sudden action._

_"Did I thank you for that day yet?" Phoenix hugged him tighter._

_Miles immediately knew what he was talking about and sighed._

_ "Yes, about 67 times. After this you'll go on blabbing about how grateful you are and how much you owe me, then i'll say you don't owe me anything because you're my best friend and I care about you." _

_Phoenix's smile got brighter._

_Miles smiled at him. "That's the first and the last time I am ever going to say that."_

_Phoenix nudged him playfully, "Haha, love you too, Miles."_

_Then they held each other's hand and walked home. _

_They were enjoying themselves. Until they realized they missed the TV show they were really looking forward to watching._

"Wright, Wright!" Miles shook Phoenix's shoulder.

"H-Huh? What?" Phoenix woke up from his daze.

Miles was irritated, "You were standing there in a daze for a few minutes! What on earth is going on in your head?"

Phoenix grinned, grabbed Miles' arm and led him towards the swing.

"W-What are you doing?!" Miles tried to break free of Phoenix's grasp.

"Hey, Edgeworth? Let me push you on the swing."

Phoenix saw Miles face turn into different shades of red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know.

"Stop joking around, Wright! I am a fully grown man. I will definitely not act so immaturely." Miles glared at Phoenix.

Phoenix stared at Miles like he was expecting something to happen.

"..." Miles was still surprised because of Phoenix's sudden strange request.

Phoenix looked crestfallen. "Do you remember that day, Miles? I pushed you on the swing, I just wanted to be reminded of our friendship."

Miles folded his arms, " I apologize, I don't remember anything of the sort."

To Miles' surprise, Phoenix grinned and his mischievous look returned onto his face. "Alright, then! I'll just jog your memory!"

"Wha-"

Miles didn't notice that as they were talking, Phoenix was slowly leading him closer to the swing.

Phoenix pushed Miles on the seat of the swing.

"Ready?"

"W-Wait, Wright! Don't you dare-"

Phoenix pushed him, the swing began to move forward a little.

Phoenix examined Miles' face and was disappointed to see the same cold, proud expression which everybody learned to know and love.

...Okay, maybe not everyone loved that expression.

"...If you wish to see me as frightened as I was 13 years ago, you'll have to do a lot better that, Wright." Miles smirked.

"Aha! So you do remember after all!" Phoenix smiled widely.

"Yes, So may I get off now?" Miles already knew the answer from looking at the spiky-haired man's expression.

"No, of course not." Phoenix laughed happily as he pushed the swing once more.

Miles sighed and he gripped onto the strings tight. It was making him feel a little... uncomfortable. He tried not to show it on his face.

"What's the matter, Edgeworth?" Phoenix pushed the swing once more.

"Nothing, it's just that I haven't been on one of these toys for 13 years." Miles admitted.

"Ah, so your scared." Phoenix grinned cheekily at the prosecutor.

"I am NOT frightened in any way." Miles glared at the defense attorney.

Phoenix chuckled and continued to push the prosecutor.

* * *

I know the end feels a bit rushed. But i wrote this awhile ago and i don't really feel like continuing it


End file.
